The Core Clinical Laboratory (CCL) provides skilled technology and specialized laboratory parameters that are appropriate to monitor and assess the activity of new cytotoxic and immune modulating antineoplastic agents. The CCL provides variety of reliable assay methodologies with a high level of quality control, and then supplying the analyzed data to the study investigator via the Clinical Trials Management Unit which further correlates these data with the study end points and the degree of statistical significance.